


欲以类聚

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博然, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 白牡丹金主系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 5





	欲以类聚

刘昊然被推进房间里的时候什么也看不见，黑色的领带紧紧勒住双眼，屋里有人接住了他胡乱摸索的双手，把他按在一条长沙发上。  
不知道是熏香还是香水的味道充斥在鼻尖，被人走动时带起的风撩过来，忽浓忽淡。透过丝绒的领带他能感觉到房间里的暖光，沙发是软乎乎的羽绒馅儿，几乎要把人裹进去。  
在他用手指在沙发上划来划去的时候，有个声音轻笑了，紧接着是门上锁的咔哒声。  
“你要是没别的事情做，我就开始享用了。”  
刘昊然下意识举起双手接住跨坐在他腿上的男人，入手是劲瘦的腰，他不自觉地圈了下，唇上就被咬了一口。  
“乖一点，”男人的手指插入他的头发，不轻不重地抓了一把，“才有糖吃。”  
刘昊然舔了舔嘴唇，对方牙齿咬合的触感还在，他仰起头，手指在衬衫下顺着男人的脊背往上滑，“根据以往经验来看，不乖的糖更甜。”  
对方没理会他的挑衅，挣脱似的扭动了一下上身，刘昊然随着他的动作把手指滑到了他胸前，掌中是几块形状漂亮的腹肌上缘，随着身上人的呼吸缓慢起伏，刘昊然用指尖抓了几下，耳边收获了一个急促的哼声。他靠向前，舌尖抵住了衣领敞开后裸露的锁骨，横斜的窄骨被唇舌磨了一片红，身上的男人难耐地舔他的耳朵，手指抚上他的胸口，勾住衬衣上的扣子一点一点往下解，对方半长的头发在他脸侧扫过，被他抓进手里亲吻。  
“杜鹃花，”刘昊然抚摸着他的脖颈，双唇也随后到了，他舔吻着对方的喉结，评价道：“很适合你。”  
男人只是笑，舌尖划过他的耳骨，用气声问他：“还会说点别的吗？”  
刘昊然托着他的脸，食指撬开他的牙关伸进去，勾弄他诱人的舌尖，男人不退反进，舌头卷上他的指节，用力往里吸，手也不老实地挑开最后一个扣子，提胯贴上他的腰腹。  
刘昊然瑟缩地蜷了一下手指，滑腻的触感像是要从这里开始吞噬他，男人的勃起隔着裤子的布料缓缓地顶着他的腰，漫不经心地点着火，他一边吮着刘昊然的手指，一边拉开自己的裤链，刘昊然什么也看不到，但不妨碍他想象一下身上的男人握着他自己濡湿的阴茎前后滑动，他的舌尖在颤抖，灼热的吐息浸湿了刘昊然的整根手指，他向后仰了一下头，又去叼住刘昊然的中指，往口中吞咽。  
他手上没停，一边撩拨着自己，一边去解刘昊然的裤子，细长的手指灵活地钻进内裤里，环住了他的硬物，男人向下坐了一些，在他大腿上毫无顾忌地把玩两人的性器，刘昊然顺着手指去寻找他的唇，他把手指抽出，用牙齿叼住追出来的舌尖，衔回自己口中安抚，他扶着男人的腰，再次把他拉回自己身上，男人的衬衣完整的穿着，他扭动着腰，借着刘昊然从他后腰放进去的手把裤子褪下。  
“你定的房间一定有张大床，”刘昊然揉捏着他的臀瓣，开口提要求，“带我去床上，骑我，你就知道我还会说什么了。”  
男人稍稍用力抓了一把他的阴茎，“好啊，让我看看你的嘴和这里哪个更硬。”  
房间里的空调不算低，男人将裤子甩在地上，抓着他的手腕往床的方向扯，刘昊然踢掉自己的鞋，从裤腿里走出来，被猛地转了个身，按倒在大床里。他往后移了一点，意外发现自己是斜躺在床上的，男人握着他的脚踝将膝盖折起，在他大腿内侧留了一个咬痕，唇舌一路向上，从阴囊舔到柱头。刘昊然喘了一声，就被他温热的口腔裹住了，牙齿轻轻磕着柱身，舌尖循着脉动勾起，刘昊然不由自主地挺了一下腰，被用力按下，男人含糊地笑了一声，嘴唇包裹着柱体吞吐，他的发丝撩过刘昊然的腿根，被他自己用手指抄了回去，仿佛额外的快感一点都不愿意施舍。  
刘昊然抓皱了床单，他的心跳开始失控，下身传来的快感使他向后折起脖颈，在床沿上要坠不坠，他咬着牙控制自己挺动的幅度，男人不在乎他小小的顶弄，若是力道稍微大一些，就会被掐着腰来一次深喉或者用舌尖滑过柱头的沟壑，挤出点点淫液，让他不得不控制自己不会先射上一回。  
吃够了的男人终于抬起头，慢慢贴着他的身体向上爬，被刘昊然伸手捧住两瓣臀肉。  
“自己做准备了吗？”  
刘昊然捏着他的臀尖，手指向中间的谷心摸索，男人没回答，俯下身和他接吻，在手指进入的时候用力吸他的舌尖。潮湿的甬道贴合着指腹，在刮擦中轻慢地蠕动着，刘昊然记得他前列腺的位置，两根手指绕过那块软肉，向更深处探索，男人离开他的嘴唇，断续的吐息吹在他脸上，似有不适又似难以忍耐。  
“快点。”  
男人喘息着催促他，低头抿住他的喉结，刘昊然添了第三根手指进去，软肉包裹上来，男人低低叹息了一声，用自己的肉柱去摩擦刘昊然的。他的腰塌了下来，刘昊然擦着他的软肉退出手指，得到一声来自男人喉咙里压抑的呻吟。他拨开刘昊然的手，用胳膊撑起自己的身体，掐着身下人的柱根，对准花心往里吃，穴口太小，吃进柱头已经十分费力，刘昊然扶着他的腰，寸寸向上顶，一边顶一边嘴里还不饶人。  
“我嘴特别软，毕竟是用来吃软饭的，”他又往里进了一截，男人急促地叫出声，刘昊然没停，继续深入，“但是下面硬度应该合你心意了。”  
“你……”男人张开嘴，呼吸卡在半路，被一下顶到最深处，嘶声喊了出来：“我操你——”  
刘昊然嘴角微微挑起，“今天来就是随便你操，操到你满意。”说完他松开双手，任凭男人气喘吁吁地坐在他的阴茎上适应。热烫的肠肉绞着他滚动，卷起又舒展，刘昊然悄悄屏住呼吸，眼前的昏暗无限度调高了他触觉的敏感度，男人尝试着抬起臀，让玉柱从他的穴道中剥落，刚起到一半就僵住了身子，刘昊然无奈又去摸他的窄腰，将他老老实实按回去。  
温度过高的冷气让两人身上都出了一层薄汗，刘昊然慢慢抚弄他的腰，感受熟悉的温度在手心里烫熨，男人又尝试了一次，这次顺利地将他的阴茎吐出来，只含着柱头在甬道里，他按着刘昊然结实的小腹向下坐，前端浅浅地擦过前列腺，他食髓知味地前后摆了一下腰，差点将肉柱从后穴里滑脱，刘昊然帮他重新顶回去，在深处缓缓抽动摩擦。  
“我操你的时候，你能不能别乱动。”  
男人恼怒地咋舌，他绞紧后穴，向后仰起身体，上下抬着臀寻找方便获得快感的体位，刘昊然被他勒得不敢再动，他用手肘撑起自己的上身，在男人起伏的动作中粗重地呼吸，他的甬道太热又太紧，认真又缓慢地反复舔吮刘昊然的肉柱，黏膜打开的声音合着水声在两人连接的身体间模糊响起，刘昊然张嘴吸气，房间里的香味更浓了，熏得眼眶发热，他抬手抓住男人的一只手腕握紧，感受着掌中的脉搏快速跳动，他一边用力骑着刘昊然，一边抚慰着自己，从喉咙里溢出舒服的喟叹。  
“宝贝，”刘昊然拍了拍他撑在自己身侧的大腿，被手下绷紧的肌肉线条迷住了，“宝贝，帮我把领带解下来吧。”  
“不……不要……”  
男人俯下身，被含住的肉刃被他带向前，刘昊然呻吟着挺胯用力捣回去，男人被他插得尖叫了一声，停下来急促喘息。  
“我想看看你。”  
刘昊然在他熟透的后穴抽插，握着他的手腕摸自己的眼睛，男人被他顶得不住呻吟，抓着散落在床上的活结抽开。  
室内昏暗的暖光让他适应了好一会儿，王一博浑身泛着情热的红，瞪大的眼睛里就快盛不住泪，被他钉在肉柱上难以动弹，半长的头发不知道什么时候被他草草束在脑后，淌着白金色的光，刘昊然圈着他的腰坐起来，王一博惊叫着环上他的脖子，被一插到底。  
“累不累？”刘昊然咬着他的耳朵问：“要不要躺下？”  
王一博摇头，滑动了一下喉结，有汗滴顺着他的斜方肌落到胸前，“……继续。”  
刘昊然抬起膝盖把他顶高一些，用牙齿咬开他的纽扣，以撕破的力道把湿透的衬衫从他身上剥下。胸前被衣料磨得红肿的乳尖被含着吮弄，王一博小声抽气，仰起脖子把前胸往他嘴里送，后穴不管不顾地收缩，被刘昊然掐着腰往敏感带上蹭。  
“啊……嗯……”他软绵绵地叫着床，被操熟了之后就一副失神的模样，任由刘昊然掰着他的臀瓣往里凿。  
“原来是润滑液的味道，”刘昊然抬头叼住他的唇瓣斯磨，“一博你太香了。”  
“闭嘴……啊……干你的……”王一博摸了摸他的发尾，拽住，夹在两人之间的阴茎吐着一截一截的前液，“快……再快点……”  
刘昊然果断不再说话了，王一博伸出舌头去舔他的嘴角，被他用牙齿掳住，臀肉被撞得发麻，润滑和肠液顺着大腿滴落在刘昊然的小腹上，一片滑腻，刘昊然扶着他的后腰往他前列腺上干，两三下就让他哭喊着射了出来。  
刘昊然抱着他的腰把他抬起来按在床上，肉棒又毫不留情地捅进去，王一博发着抖推他，胡乱喊着他的名字，刘昊然置若罔闻，在越发收紧的穴道里发狠似的抽插，几十下之后王一博嗓子喊得都嘶哑了，只能张着嘴瘫在床上任他驰骋，在刘昊然最后一次划过前列腺的时候也只能发出小声抽泣，紧接着被微凉的液体灌入体内。  
“你……”王一博眼睛哭得通红，无力地躺在床上，“刘源儿……我操……”  
刘昊然平复了一下呼吸，在他脸颊上亲了一口，“操的还爽吗？”  
王一博不理他，刘昊然爬起来拿过床头上的杯子，给他渡了一口水，王一博这才开尊口让他去浴室放水。  
“再让我休息五分钟，行吗？”刘昊然耍赖似的在他嘴上啵了一口，“看在你操爽了的份儿上。”被王一博一腿蹬了下去。  
“等下。”  
苦逼地走到浴室门口又被叫住了，他回过头，王一博已经从床上爬起来了，伸手把领带丢给他，“把这个带进去。”  
“啊？”刘昊然接住，“还要啊？老板你要破产了？我是不是可以开始物色新的金主了。”  
“你物色一个试试？”  
王一博踢开地上破破烂烂的衬衣，走到他跟前，环着他的腰去开浴室的门，被刘昊然抱住。  
“那你还要这个干吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
浴室门咔哒一声开了，王一博抬眼看他，刘昊然张了张嘴：“懂了。”  
他抓起领带，蒙住了王一博的眼睛。


End file.
